mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
Libri mormoni
Libri mormoni La Chiesa di Gesù Cristo dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni o più comunemente conosciuta come Chiesa Mormone, possiede quattro libri di scritture ufficialmente chiamate anche opere canoniche.I libri sono la Santa Bibbia, il libro di Mormon, Dottrine e Alleanze e Perla di Gran Prezzo. I mormoni credono che questi quattro libri di scritture contengono la parola di Dio ai profeti antichi e moderni. La Santa Bibbia L’Ottavo articolo di fede (descrivono le basiche credenze mormoni ), dice “noi crediamo che la bibbia sia la parola di Dio, inquanto tradotta corrrettamente; inoltre crediamo che il libro di Mormon sia la parola di Dio. La Chiesa Mormone sa che la bibbia La Bibbia viene usata nelle classi tenute nella chiesa e altri incontri come la Scuola Domenicale dove l’insegnamento e’ centralizzato nello studio dell’Antico e Nuovo Testamento. I membri della chiesa vengono incoraggiati a leggere la Bibbia. Ci sono varie parti nel il libro di Mormon che vengono citate parti della Bibbia. Il libro di Mormon Il libro di Mormon e’ la scrittura piu’ conosciuta dai mormoni. Molti si riferiscono a esso come la Bibbia Mormone.” I Mormoni non credono che questo libro sostituisca la Bibbia ma invece credono che la completi. Il libro di Mormon e’ un registro di popoli che abbandonarono la citta’ di Gerusalemme prima che fosse distrutta. Questi popoli vennero in gruppi differenti e il libro di Mormon contiene i registri dei loro profeti. Comincia nel 600 A.C. quando una famiglia che abbandono’ la citta di Gerusalemme, attraverso’ il mare e arrivarono nel continente americano. Il libro di Mormon continua raccontando la storia dei loro progenitori, molti di loro accettarono il vangelo e molti lo rigettarono. Racconta la storia di due popoli specifici che vennero nel continente. E termina con l’ultimo profeta e credente, Moroni, che interro’ le tavole in un determinato luogo dove Joseph Smith nel 1823 le trovo’. Il libro di Mormon insegna di Gesu’ Cristo e del Suo Sacrificio Espiatorio. Nella Bibbia, Cristo insegna ai Suoi seguitori, “And other sheep I have, which are not of this fold: them also I must bring, and they shall hear my voice; and there shall be one fold, and one shepherd.”(John 10:16). Il piu’ cruciale e eccitante capitolo nel libro di Mormon racconta la visita di Cristo a questo altro gregge che Gli erano fedeli nel continente americano. Il libro di Mormon prende il nome da questo ultimo profeta che riassunse alcuni registri e scrisse sotto ispirazione divina le cose che sarebbero state utili a noi oggi. I Mormoni credono che Joseph Smith trovo’ questi annali nellla montagna dove Moroni le interro’ e le tradusse per il potere di Dio. I Mormoni credono che il libro di Mormon sia il libro piu’ corretto della terra e la pietra angolare della religione mormone e che le persone si possono avvicinare di piu’ a Dio seguendone i Suoi principi. La perla di gran prezzo La perla di gran prezzo include la storia di due ottimi antichei profeti: Abramo e Mose’. Comprende inoltre la storia di Joseph Smith,e la traduzione ispirata di Joseph del libro di Matteo e contiene inoltre le tredici regole di fede, un riassunto di regole basiche seguite dai membri mormoni. Racconta di come Dio ha chiamato questi due grandi uomini come profeti, delle loro difficolta’, rivelazioni e esperienze spirituali.Il libro di Abramo contiene anche alcune fotografie trovate nei papiri tradotti per ispirazione dal profeta Joseph Smith. edit Dottrine e Alleanze Dottrne e Alleanze e’ una collezione di alcune rivelazioni date a Joseph Smith riguardo la chiesa e ai suoi membri.E’ un registro che include la storia e organizzazione della chiesa nei suoi primi anni di formazione e contiene punti dottrinali che non si trovano nella bibbia o libro di Mormon. Contiene le rivelazioni moderne dei profeti degli ultimi giorni al fine di guidare la chiesa. Dio continiua a dirigire la sua chiesa con i profeti moderni.Molte rivelazioni furono date come risposte a preghiere specifiche e per specifiche persone.